Kim Hee Chul
'Perfil' thumb|253px *'Nombre :' 희철 / Hee Chul *'Nombre Completo:'김희철 / Kim Hee Chul *'Apodos: '''Lady Hee Hee, Heenim, Cinderella *'Nombre Chino:' 希澈 / Xī Chè *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 10 de Julio de 1983 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Hoengseong, Gangwon, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, MC, DJ, Actor, modelo Compositor. *'Altura:' 179cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' AB *'Signo Zodíacal:' Cáncer *'Signo Chino:' Cerdo *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y Hermana mayor (Kim Hee-Jin) *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment DRAMAS * Youth Melody (SNTV,2010 Drama taiwanes junto a Zhoumi) * I Am Legend (SBS, 2010 → Cameo Episodio 15) * Loving You a Thousand Times (SBS, 2009) * Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009 → Cameo ep.116) * Golden Bride (SBS, 2007) * Bad Family (SBS, 2006) * Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) * Loveholic (KBS, 2005 → Cameo) * Sharp 2 (KBS, 2005) * Nonstop 6 Películas * Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) * Alvin And The Superband (2008 → Voz) Programas de TV *Golden Fishery / Radio Star (MBC, 2011) *Family Outing (2010) *intimate note (2009) *Good Daddy (2008) *Explorando el cuerpo humano (2007) *Band OF Brothers *Mystery 6 (2006) *Super Junior Full House (2006) *Super Junior Show (2005-2006) Temas para Dramas *Can It be love (Rainbow Romance, 2006) Junto a Kibum *A Family (Bad Family. 2006) Junto a Go Hyun Wook *Don't Walk Away (Xanadu 'Musical' 2008) *First Star (Loving You a Thousand Times, 2009) Videos Musicales * Shady Girl - Sistar * Let You Go - The Trax con Victoria de f(x) * Close Ur Mouth - M&D * Bi Haeng Así Nyeo / Girl In Flight - Magolpy con Shindong & Kangin. Musicales *Xanadu (2008) Colaboraciones * Breakups Are So Typical Of Me - Kim Jang Hoon * King Wang Zzang - Defconn Programas de Radio *sungdong caffe heechul (FM-2013-presente) *''YoungStreet Show (''SBS Power FM,2011) thumb|285px Premios *'2007 S'ummer Break Mnet 20's Choice Awards - '''Best Pretty Boy *'2010 GoKpop Music Awards - 'Best use of social media (Facebook, Twitter, etc.) *'2010 AllKPop Awards - 'Best Social Network Personality 2011 *'2011 MBC Entertainment Awards - Rookie Award (Show/Entertainment) Curiosidades *'Grupo:' Super Junior **'Sub-Unidad:' Super Junior T *'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapero *'Fanclub Oficial: '"Petals" * Educación: Universidad Sang Ji Young, se graduó el 2008. * Hobbies: Escribir historias de hadas, Twitter y Leer. * Mascotas: HanJay HeeBum (gato azul ruso)(HanJay por Han Geng y Jay Kim, HeeBum por HeeChul y Ki Bum) desde el 11 de Noviembre de 2006(Actualmente llamado solo HeeBum); Champagne (gato siamés) desde el 26 de Julio de 2008; solía tener a Yamchae (otro gato azul ruso) que le fue regalado por las fans pero huyó mientras Heechul estuvo unos días fuera filmando. * 'Lema: '"Yo soy yo y tu eres tú" * 'Chica Ideal: '''Le gustan las chicas que se toman el cabello, que muestren sus piernas y no le gusta que muestren el ombligo. * Le gusta bromear hablando un inglés extraño, pero la verdad el sabe dominarlo muy bien. * Él cuidó de Kyuhyun cuando este tuvo su accidente. * Cuando Donghae hizo su examen para el instituto, Heechul se lavantó temprano para prepararle huevo para desayunar. * Domina instrumentos como el piano, la bateria y un poco la armonía. * Su personalidad se inclina al lado infantil, celos con facilidad y suele cambiar su estado de anímo muy rapidamente. * Admitió haber tenido una relación amorosa con Jessica de Girls' Generation durante sus dias de training. * No le gusta lo lugares atestados de personas, salo cuando estaba en el escenario su alegria era ver miles de fans reunidos en el mismos sitio, de resto suele quedarse en su camerino o en el de sus compañeros. * Los miembros suelen decirle Peter Pan, esto le gusta mucho sin embargo odia el hecho de que este creciendo y se este haciendo mas adulto. * Estuvo en el Top de su clase durante la etapa de la niñez. * Cuando le preguntan cuánto amigos importantes tiene el solo responde "lo importante no es "cuanto" si no "cuan profundo sean" * Se pone muy nervioso cuando esta cerca de una chica siente que su corazon va a estallar * Le gusta poner apodos de los personajes de Disney por eso se llama a si mismo "Cinderella". * Ama a los Gatos * Solia vestirse de chica para pode salir con ellas sin ser capturado por los fans o los parazzi, él declaró haber salido con muchas celebridades femeninas. * Tuvo una cirugía de ojos en el 2007 debido a que se quedó dormido con las lentillas puestas * Fue MC de YoungStreet junto con Park Heebon. * Tiene mal caracter pero esto lo complementa el hecho de que es guapo, inteligente y con talento * Heechul es uno de los más populares de Super Junior. * Solía cambiarse ropa debajo de las mantas/Sábanas porque le da miedo el solo pensar que alguien lo puede estar observando. * Baila todo tipo de canciones incluso las triste. * Es un ex Ulzzang junto con su compañero Sungmin de Super Junior * Heechul odia las cosas complicadas; es por eso que borró su primera cuenta de Twitter, debido a que se frustró mientras lo usaba. * Es conocido por tener unas manos preciosas, se dice que las mejores entre los Idols. * Tiene un carácter muy fuerte, siempre está hablando y opinando sobre algo. * Estuvo un tiempo hospitalizado debido a un accidente de auto en donde fue atropellado, fracturándose el fémur. Durante ese tiempo, se comunicó con los fans a través de su Blog. * Le gusta el chocolate durante la etapa de su recuperación despues del accidente Hangeng llevaba chocolates a los dormitorios * Su color favorito es el rosado oscuro. * Compartió departamento con Jay Kim del grupo TRAX , Kibum y Hangeng ex-miembro de Super Junior. * Solo le permite a Donghae y a U-Know hablarle informalmente. * No espera a nadie por mas de 10 minutos es muy tematico con el tema de la puntualidad * Heechul sufrió una lesión en un grave accidente automovilístico ocurrido el 10 de agosto del 2006, cuando volvía de Mokpo después del entierro del padre de Donghae. * La primera impresión de Donghae respecto a Heechul fue que se movía mucho y que no podía permanecer calmado. *Yunho, su novia y Heechul fueron una vez a una joyería juntos. El empleado creyó que Yunho y Heechul eran novios y les recomendó unos anillos de pareja. * En la segunda temporada de Family Outing Heechul le confesó a Yoona de Girls' Generation que le gustaba. * En un programa de variedades admitió que su chica ideal es SoHee de Wonder Girls, incluso en el mismo programa le preguntaron que era lo que más le gustaba de Kim HeeChul y ella respondió "Su corazón". * Se dice que la cancion "Be my baby" de Wonder Girls es dedicada a él. * Solía ser un miembro del grupo “4 Estaciones" junto a Kangin, Yunho, y Jaejoong durante sus días de formación. Él era el invierno. * Prefiere el Rock gótico y el Metal más que el pop. * Heechul llama a sus fans "Pétalos", así que sus fans lo llaman"Flor" o Heenim. * Él mismo se caracteriza como narcisista y un poco arrogante. * Él y Tiffany Hablan de manera formal con los niños. * Sus aspiraciones actuales pasan por el mundo de la radio, televisión y como DJ. * Él mismo comentó el cansancio de actuar sobre los escenarios como miembro de Super Junior, pero siente tanto cariño por el resto del grupo que lo hace por ellos y da lo mejor de él. * Imagina su futuro como productor, locutor de radio, presentador de televisión o como cantante solista (haciendo la música que realmente le gusta hacer, rock metal, gótico). * Donghae fue el que lo instó crear una cuenta en twitter. * Solía trabajar como cargador de carbón de un restaurante, en una compañia de television y como salvavidas cuando era joven * Hasta el 26 de Junio fue DJ de un programa radial de la MBC llamado 'Young Street de Kim Heechul', el cual dejó para concentrarse en las grabaciones y promociones del quinto álbum de Super Junior y además por el nuevo proyecto de grupo que tiene con Jungmo de TRAX llamado M&D. *Una vez entró al servicio de las chicas para lavar sus manos. Estaba muy nervioso pero en realidad ninguna notó que él no era una fémina. *Le encanta registrarse en montones de sus fansites/fanclubs (solo los de Hee, no de Super Junior), dejar mensajes y también “robar” sus fotos y publicarlas en su cyworld/twitter. *Audicionó en la SM Entertainment cuando tenía 20 años y fue aceptado rápidamente. *No le gusta sudar. Cuando estaba en la escuela primaria nunca jugaba al fútbol como los demás chicos. *Kim Heechul se enlistó el día 1 de Septiembre de 2011 en medio de cientos de fans (tanto coreanas como extranjeras) que fueron a despedirlo. Heechul se encuentra actualmente recibiendo entrenamiento básico hasta el 29 de Septiembre; para luego realizar su servicio militar como un personal del servicio público los próximos 23 meses; esto, debido a que en el año 2006 después de que volvía del funeral del padre de Donghae, tuvo un grave accidente automovilístico. *En el entrenamiento básico del ejército Heechul contó que pasó la prueba de disparo en la primera ronda logrando altos puntajes. *Es gran amigo de Sulli de F(x) le gusta protegerla, él hacía llorar a Sulli en el pasado, Sulli dijo que entre lloros y momentos, han llegado a ser muy cercanos. *Sulli le tejió unos guantes y bufanda, luego se tomaron fotos los dos juntos. *El 6 de Octubre de 2011, PLEDIS Entertainment dió a conocer que la canción del grupo femenino Orange Caramel, "Shangai Romance" fue escrita por Heechul, firmando como "''Gran Estrella Espacial" y se la dedico a su amigo Han Geng ex integrante Super Junior . *Kangin, Shindong y Heechul fueron elegidos para el doblaje coreano de la película 'Alvín y las Ardillas'. Kangin como Alvin, Shindong como Teodoro y Heechul como Simon. *Le "cortó el pelo/rasuró" a su gato Heebum usando una maquina afeitadora color rosado, con la ayuda de Siwon. *Forma parte del grupo AB, Chocoball, del que forman parte Mitra Jin de Epik High, Lee Hong Ki de FT Island, Simon D de Supreme Team, Jang Geun Suk, entre muchos otros actores y cantantes . *Según las fans, Kyuhyun y Heechul poseen los labios más bellos del grupo. *Es buen amigo de Da som de SISTAR, una vez unos paparazzis le tomaron fotos de las manos y hubo un rumor de que a él le gustaba Dasom pero nunca se confirmó. *En los conciertos de Super Junior, Heechul se vistió como Lady Gaga, y cantó canciones de ella, sus fans, bautizaron ese personaje con el nombre de Lady HeeHee, esto se debe a a que él es un gran fan del estilo de Lady Gaga, siempre la imita, se viste como ella en ocaciones y demuestra cuando puede la admiración que le tiene. *Heechul ha cerrado su cuenta de Twitter por un año debido al acoso de las fans sasaeng. * Fue elegido por MTV Taiwan como el "ídolo con los labios más sensuales". Heechul también tomó los primeros lugares en una encuesta de Mnet 's' Casa chisme 'titulado, "ídolos masculinos con las mejores piernas " *En el tema de romance Heechul especificó que su novia no tenía porque tener su misma edad. *Heechul es considerado uno de los hombres mas bellos de Corea del sur. *El 4 de enero del 2013 regresó a sus actividades como conductor de Radio de "Sundong Cafe" *Siwon dijo en una entrevista que Heechul tiene una personalidad muy especial *Kangin y Heechul formaron parte de "Band of Brothers" *Beso en escenario a sus compañeros Sungmin y Siwon. Pero dijo que no fueron reales, y que era como un actor cumpliendo su papel. *Es muy buen amigo de Lee Hong Ki de FTIslad. *Le gusta ser el centro de atención *El tuvo una historia muy curiosa con alguien con quien estaba empezando a salir: Él y su novia decidieron ver una película, su novia queria ver una romantica mientras él queria ver el Rey León asi que el le dijo "Esta Bien, yo miraré esto y tu puedes mirar aquella" Ellos terminaron viendo el Rey León. Cuando estaban viendola, Heechul estaba completamente concentrado, simplemente en silencio, pero la chica ya habia mostrado algo de interés, ella solo lo besó pero estaba justo en el climax de la película él solo dejo caer un poco de su saliva y siguió mirando, despues de la pelicula ellos rompieron 2 semanas de relación. Esto lo declaró a un programa de variedades. *El suele borrar los numeros de personas que no devuelven los mensajes. *Muchos fans se aproximan a Super Junior cuando los ven, pero ellos no lo harán con Kibum o con él en cambio les dejaran marchar tranquilamente pues dicen que ellos dan miedo y siempre estan como enfadados. *El comenzó a tener deseos de casarse en el 2009 deseaba tener dos bebes: una niña y un niño, ahora el solo quiere tener bebes sin casarse, pues, quiere ser un alma libre. *Muchas fans ven un gran parecido con el actor del video de Girls' Generation I GOT A BOY, e incluso se ha llegado a pensar que es él, sin embargo nada se ha dicho sobre quién es el chico que actua en el video musical realmente. *Aun que aun no termina el servicio el 4 de enero 2013 dio a conocer que estaria desde ese dia en emision en la radio llamada sungdong caffe heechul de 10:30 a 12:00. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Weibo Oficial (Heenim18) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku8nMvpkFUs Galería Videos thumb|left|300px|M&D Close Ur Mouth (MUSIC VIDEO) thumb|right|300px|Kim Jang Hoon ft. Heechul - Breakups Are So Like Me ♫ Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Ulzzang